l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
Darlington
Darlington is a large market town in County Durham, in North East England. With a population of 92,363 in 2011, by 2041 the town was bad hit by the impact of the British civil war and recorded a population of 84,013. By 2071, the town had seen a massive growth and had a population of 115,371 after the town was granted a large amount of investment through the Resettlement program bringing in many new residents into a now gentrified commuter town. the town lies on the River Skerne, a tributary of the River Tees. 2075 Darlington Election * Millie McDonald (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 21,516 / 33.2% (+10.7%) * Tomas Markov (Labour) - 15,827 / 24.4% (-4.1%) * Esther Douglas (Freedom GB) - 14,765 / 22.8% (-11.5%) * Symon Benjamin (Class War Union) - 5,765 / 8.9% (+4.2%) * Freya Langtree (Progressive Conservatives) - 5,089 / 7.9% (+0.2%) * Fang Lee (Democratic Liberal Party) - 1,781 / 2.7% (+0.5%) People's Patriotic Vanguard Gain (Majority 5,689) (Turnout 64,743) 2080 Darlington Election * Millie McDonald (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 26,892 / 40.6% (+7.4%) * Jacqueline Dunbar (Freedom GB) - 11,997 / 18.1% (-4.7%) * Ben Glynn (Labour) - 11,231 / 17.0% (-7.4%) * Dermot Pink (Class War Union) - 8,879 / 13.4% (+4.5%) * Charles Fielding (Progressive Conservatives) - 4,814 / 7.2% (-0.7%) * Fang Lee (Democratic Liberal Party) - 1,949 / 2.9% (+0.2%) * Christie Sherman (Independent) - 314 / 0.5% * Edward the Right Honourable Elephant (Monster Raving Loony) - 78 / 0.1% (N/A) * Brick (Independent) - 14 / 0.02% (N/A) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold (Majority 14,895) (Turnout 66,168) 2085 Darlington Election * Millie McDonald (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 30,103 / 44.9% (+4.3%) * Dermot Pink (Class War Union) - 11,789 / 17.6% (+4.2%) * David Astley (Freedom GB) - 10,225 / 15.3% (-2.8%) * Tom Tillis (Labour) - 8,890 / 13.3% (-3.7%) * Emily Davies (Progressive Conservatives) - 3,009 / 4.5% (-3.0%) * Mo Fakar (Democratic Liberal Party - 2,867 / 4.3% (+1.2%) * Edward the Right Honourable Elephant (Monster Raving Loony) - 91 / 0.1% (N/A) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold (Majority 18,314) (Turnout 66,974) 2090 Darlington Election * Millie McDonald (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 34,079 / 50.0% (+5.1%) * Marco Gabriel (Class War Union) - 15,118 / 22.2% (+4.6%) * Freya Richards (Freedom GB) - 9,198 / 13.5% (-1.8%) * Emilia Gomez (Labour) - 5,045 / 7.4% (-5.9%) * Milo Athena (Democratic Liberal Party) - 3,501 / 5.1% (+0.8%) * Jacob MG (Progressive Conservatives) - 918 / 1.3% (-3.2%) * Tremendous Flying Asinine Machine (Monster Raving Loony) - 154 / 0.2% (+0.1%) * Dominic Hutchinson Jr (Stop Racism Now!) - 147 / 0.2% (N/A) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold (Majority 18,961) (Turnout 68,160) 2095 Darlington Election ''' * Millie McDonald (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 34,788 / 49.7% (-0.3%) * Marco Gabriel (Class War Union) - 20,241 / 28.9% (+6.7%) * Francis Coleridge (Freedom GB) - 9,027 / 12.9% (-0.6%) * Frederic Vernevic (Labour) - 3,892 / 5.6% (-1.8%) * Rania Lloyd (Democratic Liberal Party) - 2,105 / 3.0% (-2.1%) * Tremendous Flying Asinine Machine (Monster Raving Loony) - 63 / 0.1% (-0.1%) People's Patriotic Vanguard (Majority 14,547) (Turnout 70,053) '''2100 Darlington Election * Millie McDonald (PPV/Freedom Union) - 43,077 / 60.2% (+10.5%) * Esther Jenkins (Class War Union) - 17,365 / 24.3% (-4.6%) * Arthur Brabin (Democratic Liberal Party) - 5,217 / 7.3% (+4.3%) * Frances Genaro (Labour) - 4,552 / 6.4% (+0.8%) * Edwin Hughes-Smythe (New Conservatives) - 586 / 0.8% (N/A) * Tomas Leblanc (Republicans) - 462 / 0.6% (N/A) * Theo Williams (Local MP not Party Politics) - 239 / 0.3% (N/A) * Tremendous Flying Asinine Machine (Monster Raving Loony) - 100 / 0.2% (+0.1%) PPV/Freedom Union Hold (Majority 25,712) (Turnout 71,598)